


You Like Me?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [11]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gay, Hidden crush, M/M, Secret Crush, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jay wants to know who likes him.





	

Title: You Like Me?

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Jay/Chad Charming, Carlos/Ben, and Doug/Al.

Characters: Jay, Chad Charming, Ben, Carlos De Vil, Lonnie, Fairy Godmother, Mal, Evie, Jane, Audrey, Doug, Al (OC) and Dude.

Summary: Jay wants to know who likes him.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"He really likes you, you know."

Jay blinks for a minute before glancing around the Kindness 101 to see who was talking. "Jay, I'm talking to you." Jay snapped his head so fast towards Audrey who was sitting directly in front of him. The princess gave him an unimpressed look before flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Wait what?"

"Not even you are that dense. Carlos wasn't even this dense about Ben." Audrey commented as FG entered the classroom and stated her lesson. Jay opened his mouth to ask but he remembered he couldn't afford anymore detentions. Next time coach said he would bench for the next two games.

* * *

Jay frowned as he thought over the lunch as Audrey's words. "Jay!"

"Huh?" Jay said as he snapped out of his own mind to find Carlos and Evie staring at him worried. Mal was simply annoyed because she asked her question twice already and received no answer.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Jay muttered as he pushed his chicken stir fry around on his plate.

"Jay thinking? Are you sure okay Jay?" Carlos joked around but he was ignored.

"Guys, I have a question." Jay said. The table shared a look before nodding at the son of a thief tone. "Audrey said something about someone liking me. Do any of you know who she's taking about?"

"Oh that. Wait you still don't know?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Oh my gosh." Evie gasped softly before giving Jay a sad look while Mal simply laughed. "I can't believe you don't see it yet! Even Doug figured it!" Mal laughed out as tears started forming in her eyes.

"What you know?! Who is it!?" Jay demanded but all her got back was laughter, and sad looks.

* * *

"Ben! Aye Ben!"

Ben stopped as he heard his being called. Glancing around Ben smiled as Jay approached him. "Hey what's up?"

"Do you know who likes me?" Jay stated. All day he's been given the run around by Audrey, Evie, Carlos, Mal, Doug, Jane, Lonnie even Dude ran from him.

Ben blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck not denying that knowledge. "I am not at liberty to say but you know him." Ben said as he walked away.

"Ben! Tell me!" Jay shouted but the prince ignored him.

Growling, Jay kicked the grass angrily as he turned to return back to his dorm. "Hey Jay." Glancing over to the side Jay waved at Doug and Al. Suddenly it hit Jay, Mal's words ' _even Doug figured it out'_. "Doug!"

"Who is he?" Jay demanded. He wasn't playing anymore. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now.

"What! I-I don't kn-now who likes you!" Doug stuttered out. Jay raised his eyebrow he didn't even mention anything yet and Doug already was nervous. Al rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "It's Chad."

"Al!" Doug cried out. He was a little mad because it was suppose to be a secret. "Come on, he's to dense to realize it. Someone had to tell him." Al stated.

"Chad? Chad Charming likes me?" Jay whispered.

* * *

"How long?"

Chad Charming shrugged his shoulders as Jay stood before him in the locker room. Doug immediately rushed to tell Carlos who of course told his boyfriend Ben who happened to be best friends with Chad.

Chad tried to avoid the son of Jafar only to be cornered in the locker room after gym. Jay waited until everyone else cleared out to ask.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know."

"Did it happen when I got here or after we became friends?" Jay asked trying to find something.

"I don't know." Chad muttered.

"Come on Chad tell me something!" Jay shouted. He was tired and annoyed. All day people were giving him the run around and now that he knew he was still being given the run around

"I'm scared.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know when or why I fall in love with you! It never hit me until it hit me that I am in love with you. I love you hair that you always cover because you think it's girly. Those doe brown eyes that act happy but we your not. Your laugh which turns into a snort when you laugh to hard."

Jay blushed as he ducked his head as Chad moved closer to him. "Your a prince, and I'm just a villian."

"Yes, you a villain and I'm a prince but I love you." Chad answered casually as he moved closer to Jay. "Do you like me Jay?"

"I don't know yet but I'm not against trying to." Jay said.

Chad smiled as he moved in closet towards Jay holding his hand out towards the son of Jafar. "Then Jay can we try this out?"

"As long as you tell me instead of everyone else from now on. I tired of everyone thinking I'm so dense."

"You are kind of dense babe."

"Ugh!"


End file.
